


221 Words About Juggling in 221B

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	221 Words About Juggling in 221B

Sherlock made John learn to juggle during a case involving the murder of a circus ringmaster. It turned out that the ringmaster’s death had been accidental but the method of murder was what left the consulting detective stumped for the better part of three days. The circus’ tiptop jugglers were practicing their new act - juggling chainsaws - the ringmaster was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got sliced up by the chainsaws being tossed between the two jugglers and the ones about to be caught.

Fortunately, Sherlock knew better than to try juggling chainsaws and used juggling clubs to determine if the ringmaster could have suffered the injuries he did. His suspicions were confirmed when Mycroft walked into the living room, directly in the middle of their juggling act. John panicked and tried to avoid hitting Mycroft with the clubs which only made them hit him, break a lamp and the TV (the second one this month, not counting the one Sherlock dismantled for an experiment).

"I take it this is about the dead ringmaster?" Mycroft questioned his brother.

"It is," Sherlock confirmed.

"Have you confirmed your suspicions?" Mycroft asked with a smug smile that screamed “I cracked your case days ago."

“I have, due in large part to the fact that you’re neglecting your diet again.”


End file.
